Alternate Reality Saga (DBX)
''Warning: This story contains occasional use of swearing, profanities, and violence. '' The Alternate Reality Saga is the first Saga in Dragon Ball Xenosphere. The Saga mainly focuses on the character arc of both Amaranthia, and Cado. This saga also introduces minor characters like the Earthling, Kaida and the Namekian, Oboo. List of Characters To see a List of Characters in the Alternate Reality Saga, click here. List of Power Levels To see a List of Power Levels in the Alternate Reality Saga, click here. 'Prologue' Saiyan: Argh! Saiyan: Huh…?— 'A New Recruit' Excited Girl: Ama-chan!! AMA-RAN-THI-A! Amaranthia: Kaido! What are you doing out of the Academy so soon? Kaido: What am I doing out of the Academy?! What are YOU doing out of the Academy?! The teach sent me out to find you because you’ve been absent the whole day— Amaranthia: Shh!! Kai, I thought I told you already. I don’t need to go to the Academy. I’m already strong enough as it is and I’m sure as hell ready to be a Time Patroller! As a matter of fact, that’s where I was going. Kaido: Wait, you were heading to the Portal? Kaido: Are you out of your mind?! You’ll be in deep trouble if the Supreme Kai of Time found you. And besides, Elder Kai is guarding the staircase. How are you gonna get past him? Amaranthia: Easy! Like this. Amaranthia: That old man will never catch me now! Amaranthia: Oww! What the hell is your problem, old man?! That hurt! Elder Kai: I have the problem?! Amaranthia, how many times do I have to tell you? As long as you haven’t graduated from the Academy, I can’t— Amaranthia: —You can’t let me go into the Portal. Yeah, yeah, I know already. But Elder Kai, I feel ready to do this! Even Teach told me that my strength could surpass that of the elite Time Patrollers. Elder Kai: Ahem… the key word in that pitch sale is “could”. If you hone your skills at the Academy, then you very well would become stronger than most of the elites. But that Saiyan arrogance of yours is holding you back. If you just let go of your pride and attended class seriously, you would be a Time Patroller in no time at all. Amaranthia: Alright, if you don’t believe I’m ready to do this yet, then let me prove it to you! Step aside. I’m gonna show you I’m ready. Amaranthia: What the hell?! Uh, Elder Kai? Is this supposed to happen?! Amaranthia: Hey, wake up! Come on, don’t give up! We’ll help you out, alright? Elder Kai, we have to bring him to the medical center! Elder Kai: O-oh well, yes, yes of course. Kaida, come out! I know you’re watching us. Give Amaranthia a hand! Kaido: Watching? Why would I be watching you two?! I just happened to be passing by—I had nothing to do with this, Elder Kai! Amaranthia: Kaido, calm down and give me a hand here! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saga